Haunted by the past
by AlexMegumi29
Summary: Lucy lives her life in her most beloved guild, Fairy tail and her teammates. But still, no one knows EXACTLY why she left. What if one day, a person from the past so dear to Lucy came back and was determined to bring her back to her past life. Will natsu and the others give her back? Kinda a Nalu
1. Chapter 1

**This is the first fanfic ever.. well hope you guys like it~**

LUCY'S POV

My head rested on our guild's counter table as let out a deep sigh.

"Ara Ara.. Lucy… You just came back from a mission to pay your rent right?.. why are you so down?" a beautiful white haired lady asked me.

"Mira-chan" I said as I looked up her, still beaming at me. "It's Natsu… he went overboard again and almost burned the whole mansion down. In the end, we needed to pay for the damages .. The reward wasn't even enoughto cover it" I complained to the bartender.

She was about to reply to my complaints but a table flew to our direction, knocking me to the ground. I stood up furiously and turned to see where the table came from. As usual, a salmon haired dragon slayer was banging his head against a shirtless ice mage .

"What did you say, ice princess?" roared the dragon slayer.

"I said you were the reason why we ended up paying for the damages flame brain!" shouted the ice mage.

"wanna go at it popsicle?"

"right back at ya flamehead!"

"Natsu, Gray…" two words escaped the lips of th oh-so powerful titania left the two enraged fairies sitting at the ground shivering.

"G-Gray started it!" Natsu blurted

"Don't point this on me' baka!" Gray answered.

TWONK! TWONK!

Two hits left Natsu and Gray lying on the ground with stars on their heads.

*sigh* "They're hopeless…" I commented then turned to Mira-chan who was also watching the ruckus."Mira-cahn.. I'm heading home.. I guess I'm pretty tired from the job" with those words said… I turned to the guild doors and headed home.

…

I walked by the river bank balancing myself. As usual, a guy from a boat yelled at me "Don't blame us if you fall missy!"

"I guess a relaxing bath would take away my stress, right Plue?"

"puu-uun" blurted my celestial spirit.

"LUUUUCCYYYYY!" A familiar voice yelled that caused me to lose balance and almost fall to the river. Luckily Plue held my legs so I won't fall off.

"Phew.."I turned to the one who called me. "Geez.. don't go scaring me like that!"

Natsu and Happy grinned as they came closer and saw my irritated face. "Can't I have some time alone?"

"we're a team remember? We need to stick together." Natsu said.. My eyes warmed as he said these words. "plus I'm starving!" He blurted that made me lose my balance again. 'didn't this happen before?' I thought (from the anime). "whatever… let's just go home then…"finally giving up arguing. "Aye!" happy chirped. I couldn't help but smile. 'well.. hanging out with them is better than a bath..' I thought, erasing my plans before.

…

Then, the three-four (not forgetting my Plue) headed to my apartment.. But as we came closer, a dark figure was standing infront of my door. It probably saw us coming because it turned its head to our direction. To my surprise, it-or he ( seeing that the figure was a guy) ran towards us. The next thing I know was that he was holding my body captive by his embrace.

"Lulu…" his silky voice muttered to my ear .. Two syllables that left me frozen. I know him.

My lips were trembling as I fight my tears from escaping my eyes.

"E-Ed?"


	2. Explanations

**Hi guys!.. Thanks for those who liked and followed my story.. Really appreciated it… Well, here's another chapter.. hope you gus like it.. and please review.. 33**

NATSU'S POV

We were heading to Luce's apartment when someone grabbed Lucy and flung his arms around her. It pissed me off big time. I was about to beat him into a pulp but Lucy spoke "E-Ed?" which stopped my devious plans towards the stranger. What shocked me more was Lucy hugged him back.

…

_She knew him? Who was he? Ed?_ I think I heard that name before, I just couldn't point my finger at it_. Do they know each other? Hell yeah! Lucy just called his name and are now tangled around each other. _By the looks of it.. I could tell that this guy is pretty rich. He's on an elegant suit I usually see Loke wears . He also has a dirty blonde hair and deep red eyes. He looks the same age as me and whoever this guy is, I have a feeling we're not going to get along just _fine_.

"They _lliiiikke_ each other" Happy said as he rolled his tongue, looking amused by the sight before him.. and a little grin that he uses to annoy Lucy. But what he said _darkened_ my mood more. But thanks to it, Luce must've realized that we're still here in Earthland and untangled themselves.

LUCY'S POV

"Ed, is that _really_ you?"now, I could tell that I wasn't successful on holding my tears 'cause they're practically rolling down my cheeks.

"Who else would it be Lulu?" That nickname, that voice, it really is him! Still, I felt the same emotion when I last heard him name call my name…_Pain._But seeing him again covered some of it.

"Man, you've grown so much Lulu!" he said as he shrugged my head, making my hair- specially prepared by Cancer a mess. "You're the spitting image of Layla-sama" he smiled.

"Speak for yourself. I hardly recognized you!" I said and playfully punched his arm. We laughed.

But an "Ehem " from a pink haired mage pulled my attention towards him.

"Oh right! Ed… This is Natsu, he's my nakama. He's also the reason why I'm at the best guild ever.. Fairytail!" When I looked at Ed, his eyes were wide .. then I realized what I said '_He's __**reason**__ why I'm on the best guild ever!' _

"I mean_ he _was the one who brought me to Fairytail" I said waving my hands defensively as I feel my face flush.

It became worse when I felt natsu's arm rest on my shoulders (just like what buddies do).

"Yeah! I'm Natsu Dragneel, son of Igneel..and knows dragon slaying magic" Natsu had a grin on his face as how looks at Ed.

As expected, Ed gave a slight bow with his hands on his chest. "I'm Edward Julenelle. Well as you can see.. I'm Lucy's childhood friend and …" he paused and then I saw a hint of pink on his cheeks.. "and, I was supposed to be Lulu's .. fiance.." he said. Oh..

…

…

…

It sank in.. "WHAAAAAT?" Natsu, Happy and I said in unsion.

**Note:**

**What do you guys think? Comment or suggest anything.. I'd really appreciate everything coming from you guys ..Anyways .. sorry for the wrong grammar and spellings.. **


	3. It starts

**Here's another chap guys.. thanks for reading the previous ones.. Please leave a comment or any suggestions … Thanks for your support minna~**

LUCY'S POV

"h-h-how did that happen?" I said still jaw dropped. "I know we're bestfriends and all.. but I never heard that we're in that kind of relationship."

"Well.. I thought Jude-sama mentioned this to you before… 7 years before.." Ed explained, still flushed.

7 years ago?.. so It happened before we we're wipe by acnologia. Then it hit me!

~Flashback~

I came home to talk to my father about the Phantom Lord business… After he tried to get me back by his power of money. I wore a princess-y type of dress.. It was dark pink and had flowers on some parts. It was comfortable and made of silk. But I came to do one task in mind.

I came to face my father.

"I've come home father. I apologize for leaving without saying anything." I said formally as I stared at his back as he faced the oversized window.

" You did a good choice." He went on telling me that he would have done everything to get me out of the guild using his power.

"I summoned you because I have chosen a husband for you. A son of the **Julenelles." **he went on but my mind was occupied by how I should cut his delusions about me going back.

~end of flashback~

"The-then h-he was talking about you back then!" I yelled enough to make the ground shake as I pointed my trembling index fingers towards him with heat burning my cheeks.

He gave a nervous chuckle as he scratched the back of his head. "I was really excited back then, seeing you in a wedding gown ..but I guess since you refused that day ,the marriage is off then. … "

I gave out a sigh for liked the hundredth time today.

'This is what I get for not paying attention…' I muttered in my thoughts. Then turned my head and saw Natsu and Happy who still have their jaws on the ground.

"But Lulu," Ed suddenly said as he quickly swift my hand and touched it with his lips which turned my head once more into an over-riped tomato. "I'll make sure this time… that I'll really see you in a wedding dress and I'll be the one waiting for you at the altar." He said with a sweet smile on his gorgeous face.

I was a bit speechless.. my childhood _friend_ just popped up out of nowhere tells me that we were _supposed_ to be married 7 years ago. And now is he saying he's going to marry me? What the heck is wrong today? I went home just wanting a bath! Was that too much to ask? I cried in my mind.

But my train of thoughts was cut by a warm hand tightening on my wrist and pulled me towards him.. making Ed let go of my hand he was holding to.

"N-Natsu.." I managed to say looking up at the owner of the hand that grabbed me

"Sorry pal, but Lucy here won't be going in any altars on a wedding dress.. she'd be too busy on a job with _me_" Natsu said with a wide grin on his face with his hand still on my wrist.

Ed just grinned as his reply to what Natsu said.

I gulped as I felt the tension between the two. '_seriously? What's happening here?!'_

Ed broke the tension as he erased his _seemingly_ evil grin and replaced it with a sweet smile.

"It's getting pretty dark.. I think I'll be going now… Nice seeing you again Lulu.." he paused and turned to Nastu who was … _still_ holding my wrist. " And of course, _Natsu._". I sweat droppedafter hearing him say_ Natsu _with a_ cold _voice and_ piercing _eyes_.. even though they were meant for Natsu. It completely turned him into a different person._

With that, he turned around and with a few steps, he disappeared to the dark street.

I caught myself smiling as I looked at where my childhood chum vanished into. He didn't change one bit… but being here and all again didn't change the memories that made me drown in tears before. The thought of that made my smile turn upside down… with memories swarming into my head… memories of_ Ed and his little Lulu…_

**What do you guys think? The flashback Lucy had came from the anime. And her dad really said Julenelle was the one she was really supposed to marry. Please review or suggest anything you want … I'd be all ears.. That's all for now.. and I'll be working on the next chap…**

**Thanks for reading again! ~**


	4. Nightmare or a memory?

**Here's another chapter… Sorry for taking so long.. Anyways.. Enjoy.. =) review if you guys can spare time.. =)**

~Flashback~

A little girl was sitting beside a white stone with her face buried in her hands..

"Mama.." she said as tears flowed uncontrollably.. "Papa.. h-he.. he forgot my birthday again today.." the girl continued with her face still in her little hands.. "Mama.. if you were here.. you'd give me a BIG present right? One that could make me super happy.. right mama?" she cried some more… as she forced a smile.

"Ne… " the blonde little lady looked up as an unfamiliar voice entered her senses. "Daijoubu?(are you ok?"a boy her age said with a _very_ concerned look on his face.

"uhmm.." she managed to say.. but came to him like a whimper.

"Tanjoubi Omedetto!(happy birthday)" he said with a smile painted on his lips..

"h-h-how did you know?"

"My father told me.." he said as he brought a little box in his hands from his pocket and hands it to her.

"w-what is it.."the blonde said as she reached for the little treasure in the lad's hands.

" see for yourself.." he grinned and sat beside her.

She held the box.. It was pink and has a red colored ribbon on it. She began to untangle the said ribbon. Then finally opened the box. Her eyes pointed at a tiny object in the box.

"a pen..?" she managed to say as she lift her head from the box to the child beside her.

"yeah.." he said then his smile-filled face turned into a serious one but with concern. "you miss your mom right?.. I think if you can't see her directly.. you can write her.. like she's still here .. just.. far.." then he managed to spare her a heartwarming smile once more. This time she returned it ..

He froze as he saw the little girl smile with the sun shining on her gorgeous face … 'pretty' he thought as he kept on staring at her…

"Arigatou..I'm Lucy Heartfilia.. umm..what's your name?" she said finally able to stop her tears.

He stood up and turned to face her while she still remained at her sitting position. "Edward Julenelle." The he gave a little bow and offered her a hand. " From now on.. I'm your _Prince in shining armor_. And you're my Lulu"

She held out her hand. It starts..

She wrote her first letter for her mama with her new pen.

_Dear mama,_

_I was really upset about Papa forgetting my birthday.. But I knew you didn't ..right? In fact, I know that you gave me a present.. The one that made me super duper happy. A friend. I'll treasure him forever mama.. you gave him to me right? Because I was sad.. But now I'm not. I'm really really happy!_

_Arigatou mama.. _

_I love you and I really miss you.._

_I'll always write you a letter. So you wouldn't be lonely wherever you are._

_ ~Lucy_

Years passed and the little girl turned into a fine lady with the age of 15. And the boy turned into a gorgeous prince-looking man.

"Ed.. I-I can't take it anymore.." Lucy said as she sat by a full grown tree.

"Lulu.." Ed muttered as he patted her back.

"I-I don't want to get married to a complete stranger.. I don't want dresses forced upon me.. I don't want this life anymore!" The she looked up with a determined face.

"I-I'm running away!"

"Lulu that's crazy!" He yelled as he shoot up from his sitting pace.

"I have plenty of spirits to protect me.. "

"still.. that's –"

"I just want to be free…" she whispered but enough for him to hear.

He gave her a sigh.. then a smile. "That's crazy.. but, we both are right? I'm coming with you Lulu."

She tried to swallow what he just said.. he's coming with me..? then a smile so bright lifted her face then she flew to him and squished him into a tight yet warm hug.

"Ed.." she said with tears on each side of her eyes.

"A prince should always be with his princess right?" he returned her embrace. "I'll meet you at this tree tomorrow.. Just wait for me Lulu." With that they went on separate ways

Lucy Heartfilia waited at their meeting place.. Minutes turned into hours.. She waited .. for 6 tourturing hours. Ed hasn't show up _yet_.. he won't show up.. he didn't show up_. 'just wait for me Lulu.' _

Tears filled her. Her prince in shining armor's not here to dry them anymore. She dried her tears on her own. It would be like this from now on. She knows that. And with a determined yet suffering face… she went her way.. to her so called _freedom._

LUCY'S POV

"Luce.. Luce!"

I shot up from my bed.. gasping for air..

"Luce.. " A voice said who I automatically know who the owner is.

"Natsu.."

"Are you okay? You were saying names.." he said as his face turned closer to scan my face more. Heat rushed to my cheeks by the sudden closeness. "Y-Yeah.. J-just a nightmare.." _more like a memory._

**Thanks for reading! Sorry for late updates.. But yay! Finished another chap! **


	5. Familiar

**Hey guys... Here's another chapter.. Hope you still like it.. I just want to say how much I loved your reviews.. It inspires me a lot. Sorry for not updating lately, I've been busy with school.. So, I hope you enjoy this kinda short chaptie..**

LUCY'S POV

I sipped my strawberry milkshake, totally ignoring my rowdy guild. The nightmare I had last night seemed to help me do so. I stopped dreaming about it ever since Natsu dragged me to Fairy tail. Since then, it became nothing more than a spilled milk. But now that I think about it, it's still kind of painful… being left off like that.. All those years I spent on the mansion, since my mother left us, followed by my father's concern, Ed was all that was left of me. But when he also vanished, I felt like the world did. But luckily, a warm family invited me in, my family.. Fairytail, and this time I'm sure, I'll never be left alone again. A smile crawled on my lips at the tought_. That's why I love it so much.._

My thoughts were interrupted when a plate of cake fell on the floor, revealing a red-haired demon.

"Gray.." The Ice mage stopped brawling with Gajeel and Elfman and almost the rest of the guild when he realized his ice-make went to Erza's treasure.

"E-Erza.. I-I" Gray shivered knowing his doom when the brawl once again sucked him in, but this time Erza is in it.

I laughed at my seat. Seeing my guild mates knock each other out. But my eyes started to search for a certain pink-haired dragon slayer.. Seriously, where is he?.. He's been quiet since we left my apartment. He told me he wanted to just walk around for a few minutes. I also couldn't believe it.. It was really out of Natsu's character to just walk around. It's been three hours since..

_I wonder what he's up to…_

"Ara lucy.. thinking of Natsu so early in the morning are we?" Mira-chan said with a beam on her face. Heat rushed up to my cheeks.

"I-I am not!" I yelled as I shot up from my chair- still flushed.

She giggled. "Sure, sure.. " She said as she handed me an envelope.

"Mira-chan.. what is this?" I said as I finally calmed down and received the envelope.

"It was sent by someone and requested me to ive it to you." She said then turned around seeing me focused on the letter.

I gently opened it. It said_.. To Lucy~_

…_._

NATSU'S POV

This morning :

I headed to Lucy's apartment, that guy from yesterday still bothered me so sleep wasn't really an option for me last night. As usual, I hopped to my partner's window, Happy's still asleep so I figured I should just go without him. But when I got there, my blonde partner welcomed me with her sleeping face. I can't help but smile.

I walked towards her and saw a smile on her lips.

_Weirdo_.

I knelt beside her bed so that I could see her more clearly. I studied her face for a while. Her blonde hair really looked perfect on her. Her lips was red and looked really soft. The smile on her face was really …. My heart started to beat faster.. I panicked.. An unfamiliar feeling was devouring me.. from panic, I became confused. Why am I feeling this? I feel like butterflies are partying inside me.. Heat rushes up to my cheeks, well- more than usual. This unfamiliar feeling doubled when Lucy moved closer to me leaving our faces only 3 inches away. But my train of thoughts was cut when she spoke and abandoned her sweet smile and frowned.

"Ed... Where are you.. D-dont leave me...please.." she whimpered.

I instantly forgot what I felt a moment ago. She's dreaming about that guy yesterday... Then a memory shot me. This happened before. She was just like this before.. Saying that name, so that's why it felt awfully familiar.

_It was when I was sleeping at her bed and she was on the floor. I actually don't know why she prefers the floor whenever I sleep beside her. But one time, I heard her saying exactly those words. I left the bed and went beside her on the floor, I didn't know what to do so I just patted her back, and it actually worked. She calmed after that. Then she regained her smile. Weirdo._

Come to think about it, I actually forgot to ask her what she dreamed about.

I don't know who that Ed guy is nor do I care. But one thing's for sure.. He did something that hurt Lucy. But one thing's sure, Lucy's not gonna get hurt again because of that guy. Because I'm here.


End file.
